


a hundred arms, a hundred years (you can always find me here)

by blackkat



Series: Marvel Drabbles [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bickering, Bucky would like to know when he became the reasonable restrained one, Established Relationship, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, and also a refund
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “It’s atrap,” Bucky says, and feels a little like he’s about to start ripping his own hair out.“That doesn’t matter,” Steve says stubbornly.Bucky barely keeps his jaw from dropping. “Doesn’tmatter? Stevie, if we barge in there, they're going to shoot someone. Probably us. Also maybe the people they’ve kidnapped, which would kinda defeat the purpose of rescuing them.”





	a hundred arms, a hundred years (you can always find me here)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: what about OT3 sam+bucky+steve? bucky somehow being the only sane man, with the other two being the outwardly serious and responsible ones but actually the most foolhardy and rebellious of them all.

“It’s a _trap_ ,” Bucky says, and feels a little like he’s about to start ripping his own hair out.

“That doesn’t matter,” Steve says stubbornly.

Bucky barely keeps his jaw from dropping. “Doesn’t _matter_? Stevie, if we barge in there, they're going to shoot someone. Probably us. Also maybe the people they’ve kidnapped, which would kinda defeat the purpose of rescuing them.”

“We could go in through the roof,” Sam offers, frowning down at the blueprints of the building. “There’s a skylight here.”

Bucky gives him a flat look. “You mean the skylight route you always use that they're definitely going to expect?”

“Bucky,” Steve says, exasperated, and shoves his shoulder lightly. “You don’t have to worry so much. It’s fine. This always works. Besides, they’ve got Tony.”

“Exactly,” Bucky tells him. “They kidnapped _Tony Stark_. I think they're prepared for two fat-heads to come bustin’ in guns blazing.”

Sam's smirk has no right to still be pretty, even when he’s aiming it at Bucky. “I think you're mixing us up with you,” he says. “We don’t need to get our asses bailed out every ten seconds in every fight.”

Bucky refrains from informing them that he only needs help because he’s trying to keep both of his favorite idiots from getting their _heads blown off_. It’s never worked to tell them before. “We should wait for Natasha and Wanda,” he says, changing tracks. “Natasha’ll kick your ass if you run in there without her, punk.”

Steve looks unrepentant. “Then she should move faster,” he tells Bucky. “They’ve got Tony, and I'm not letting them keep him. Come on. Redwing only picked up six guys. That’s easy.”

Bucky kind of wants to scream, and only just manages not to grab them oth by the backs of their uniforms as they turn away. “ _No_ ,” he hisses, stalking after them. “If anyone’s capable of getting himself out of this, it’s Tony Stark. So just sit your asses down, _take a minute to think_ —”

Steve grins at him, all bright, sunny dare, and claps him on the shoulder. “It’ll be fine, Buck,” he says. “We’ve done this kind of thing a thousand times. And besides, we’ll have you watching our six.”

That’s the same look in his eyes that Bucky used to see when he faced down bullies three times his size. Closing his eyes, Bucky groans, then levels a glare at Sam and accuses, “Aren’t you supposed to be the one with officer training?”

Sam raises an eyebrow right back. “We’ve got this, Bucky,” he says.

“Last time you said that we ended up webbed to the floor of an airport,” Bucky tells him, and when Steve laughs he jabs a finger at him. “ _No_. You're twice as bad as he is. I should let you get shot just to teach you a lesson, jerk.”

The threat doesn’t make Steve's smile abate, and he leans in, presses a kiss to Bucky’s cheek. “Love you too, Bucky.”

Resigned, Bucky takes the matching kiss from Sam on his other cheek, though he doesn’t stop glaring at them. “I hate you both,” he says grumpily, then picks up his rifle and follows them towards the warehouse.


End file.
